


Dominant Masato Request

by utapri_sinz



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utapri_sinz/pseuds/utapri_sinz
Summary: What's there to say?it's Masatoand he's dominant.boom.utapri-sinz.tumblr.com





	Dominant Masato Request

You waltz into the room late at night, and spot Masato peacefully embroidering a bag. Sewing and the like has always been a calming activity for him, but at this time you're thinking of a different type of _calming activity_.  
"Hey~" you sing, to which he halfmindedly responds "hmm?" while continuing his work. Boo.  
"Masaa~" and still you get no decent response. If he wont pay attention to you then you'll make it so he can't ignore you. With that thought in mind you sneak up behind him, but get distracted by his nimble fingers gracefully dancing the needle across the fabric, turning the blank canvas into art. Lost in thought, you are reminded of his dexterous piano playing, and his skill with cooking, and all the other good things he does with his hands... Including things done _to_ you... With your mind now back on track you quickly wrap your arms around him, causing him to jump and prick his finger with the needle. He clicks his tongue and places his things on the table, immediately leaving to tend to his injury.  
"You are such a nuisance at times..." he walks away muttering, and leaves the room to get a bandage for his hand. Plopping into his empty chair, you hum contentedly. When he returns he finds you still lounging in his chair, giving him a mischievous look. Seeing you so content with yourself and the trouble you've caused makes something snap within him, and you watch his expression darken from his normal calm composure to something more... Feral.  
Mission accomplished.  
  
Stomping over to you, he grabs your wrist and yanks you out of the chair "And what has you so pleased?" While practically being held in the air by your arm, you merely chuckle in response, feeling that his sudden aggression is a good premonition for what's to come. Suddenly, he pushes you over, your hands shooting to the chair to stop you from falling. "Well then," he sighs, moving behind you, "if you’re going to be like that."  
Pulling off your loose pajama shorts, he spanks you a few times, hard enough to leave a red mark and make you forget the soreness in your wrist. Each time forcing a beautiful whine out of you, which only riles him up more. Once satisfied with that punishment he impatiently pushes his growing erection against your now stinging ass. He starts grinding, gradually raising his intensity until he goes so hard you lose your grasp on the chair and send both of you tumbling to the floor.  
  
Letting out a weak, pained laugh, you sit up and look behind you to see Masato already hovering over you on his knees and unbuttoning his jeans. When he sees you looking at him he pushes you down, scolding "It's rude to stare." with a smirk. Stuck to the floor under his grasp you feel your face being squished into the cold hard floor and your arm stuck in a less than comfortable position under your body. Being held down and forced into this discomfort awakens an excitement you rarely get to experience with Masato, and you start to feel a dizzying arousal in your abdomen. While still holding you with one hand, you almost chuckle as you hear the jingling of him fumbling with his pants. Held firmly in place, you are unable to look back to see what he's doing, or get into a more comfortable position. After a few moments the noise stops, and you grow hot with anticipation as you realize what that means is next.  
  
As if on cue, he pulls your panties to the side and pushes his way in, causing a slight and pleasant twinge of pain. Immediately he starts thrusting into you, holding the back of your neck so your face stays on the ground. With a bit of struggle, you manage to turn your head to the side to look up at him, and as soon as you lock eyes he slams you back down, growling "What did I tell you about staring?" Now being slightly choked and treated as his toy, you grow more excited and feel a desire to be treated more roughly.  
Barely, you whine, "Masahnn~ Harder~" snapping him fully into Beast-Mode and leaving behind the well-mannered gentle soul from moments ago. The only thing keeping you grounded is the cold floor you're being squished into and the dull tingling in your sleeping arm, as he mercilessly pounds deep into you. Between his grunts, your cries, and the sound of your bodies slamming together, you're sure that anyone in the next room can tell what's going on, but any shame you would normally have is gone now. Your voice pours out of you in whines and moans, and most of your senses are dulled as your mind is completely taken over by the current sweet abuse at your other end. Dazed, you don't even feel your climax creeping up, leaving you in complete shock and bliss when you suddenly cum onto his dick.  
  
Masato rides it out, waiting for the contractions to stop before chastising, "I didn't say you could do that." and squeezing his fingers harder around your neck. Gasping you look back at him again, and he doesn't scold you, instead letting go and placing both hands on your hips to fully pump into you. Twisting yourself around, you now have a better view of his changing expressions, fully enjoying the show he is putting on. As he nears his own orgasm, his rhythmic pounding gradually crumbles into something more desperate and needing. Moaning and digging his nails into your hips, you feel his warm fluid spill into you. Once he catches his breath and comes to his full senses, he gives you a relieved expression, pulling you into a hug. You wince at your sore arm, which you had been laying on the whole time, and with an almost apologetic look he kisses you and sighs "I love you..."


End file.
